Vs. Ponyta and Smeargle
Vs. Ponyta and Smeargle is the thirteenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It is the first of two episodes to air on 9/1/2017. Story Outside the Hearthome Stadium, Paul throws his Pokéball, it releasing a yellow light. Chimchar comes out, its injuries still visible. Chimchar: (Confused) Chim? Paul: I’ve released you. You are no longer welcome on my team. Get lost. Chimchar looks heartbroken, shoulders and head dropping. Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway, Dawn and Silver arrive to see the scene. Crystal: He released it?! Just like that? Dawn: How appalling! Conway: It didn’t fit his standard of strength. To him, it was a bad investment. Chimchar begins to walk off, as Paul leaves. Chimchar looks back over its shoulder, seeing Paul wasn’t looking back. Ian waits till Paul passes by them, then intentionally steps out and bumps him in the shoulder. Neither of them say anything as Ian walks over towards Chimchar. Chimchar stops to see what is happening. Ian bends down besides Chimchar. Ian: Hey Chimchar. Wanna join me? Chimchar: Chim? Paul keeps walking, as Silver breaks off to follow him. Chimchar stares at Ian longingly, waiting to see if he breaks the gaze. Chimchar smiles and nods, looking excited. Chimchar: Chim! Conway’s Pokéball opens, Munchlax coming out. Munchlax: Munch! Munchlax walks over to Chimchar, reaching into its fur and pulling up a severely shriveled Rawst Berry. Chimchar looks startled and grossed out by this site, as Conway walks over and pets Munchlax. Conway: That’s the same berry you offered it when you two first met, isn’t it? Munchlax: Munch. Conway: How about a fresh berry? Munchlax puts the shriveled Rawst berry away, as it pulls out a fresh one. Munchlax offers it to Chimchar, it accepting it. It begins eating the berry, as Ian taps Chimchar with a Pokéball, it getting sucked in and locking. Paul walks on, as Silver runs to walk even with him. Paul: You want something? Silver: I used to be like you. Thinking that power was the answer to my problems. Then I met that guy, who thrives off facing strong opponents. Paul: You still are seeking power. You entered this tournament to strengthen your Smeargle, just like I did with Chimchar. Silver: My point is, that I don’t just seek power after facing him. His demeanor, his happiness when facing what seems like an impossible foe, is contagious. Paul: Like a weakling who can’t beat a trainer. Silver: I may be weak, but Ian isn’t. It took a lot of strength to stand up to you, and more to take Chimchar for his own when you saw it as weak. Paul: Thinking he can make it strong when I couldn’t. A fool. Silver: If anyone could be successful, it’d be him. End Scene The next day, Dawn’s Buneary and Silver’s Smeargle battle a Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. Buneary Bounces into the air, as Smeargle Sketches it and uses Bounce as well. Smeargle strikes Hitmonlee with Bounce, Buneary following suit and defeating Hitmonlee. Referee: Hitmonlee is unable to battle! Black Belt: Hitmonchan! Mach Punch! Silver: Smeargle, Flame Wheel! Dawn: And Buneary, you use Dizzy Punch! Smeargle encases itself with circling flames, while Hitmonchan swings a glowing blue fist. Buneary hops over Smeargle, ears glowing multi-colored as it punches Hitmonchan in the face, confusing it. Smeargle pushes through, defeating Hitmonchan. Referee: The victors are Dawn and Silver! Dawn: Yes! Silver: Nice. You’re doing great. Dawn: Well, I have an exceptional teacher. Silver and Dawn leave the field, as Ian and Paul come out. Ian has Piplup and Chimchar out with Paul standing next to them. Conway and Crystal come out across from them. Conway: Ian won’t use Chimchar, as it still needs to rest. He’s already used Piplup and Riolu. He is most likely to use Staravia, to show off how much stronger he’s gotten to Paul. Crystal: Is he really that predictable? Conway: To one who constantly studies him, yes. Paul, on the other hand, I don’t have enough info on to calculate his choice. But he is likely to choose a strong Pokémon intending for a quick finish. Crystal: Do we stick with our plan? Conway: That’s the best path forward. Ian: Chimchar, you’re just going to watch this time, alright? Get a feel for our style. Chimchar: Chim! Referee: And begin! Conway: Slowking! Crystal: Buizel! Ian: Staravia! Paul: Empoleon! The four throw their Pokéballs out, choosing their Pokémon. Everyone looks surprised to see Empoleon. Crystal: Empoleon?! Conway: This puts the initial phase of our plan on course. It’s the second half that will be difficult. Ian: You’re acting like you just want to be done. Paul: The sooner we win, the sooner I get away from you. Ian: Then let’s start. Staravia, Aerial Ace! Crystal: Buizel, Aqua Jet! Conway: Slowking, Confusion! Paul: Empoleon, Ice Beam! Staravia flies forward, speeding forward with white energy. Buizel is encased in water, shooting forward. Empoleon fires an Ice Beam forward, as Slowking’s hand glows blue. Slowking moves its hand, Staravia covered in the blue aura. He is dragged to the side, intercepting Ice Beam, Staravia hit hard from behind. Buizel slams into Staravia with Aqua Jet, defeating him. Referee: Staravia is unable to battle! Buizel keeps soaring forward, crashing into Empoleon. Empoleon doesn’t budge, as Buizel recoils back, breaking the Aqua Jet. Crystal: Sonic Boom! Paul: Hidden Power! Buizel’s tails glow white, him swinging his tail. A teal energy ball materializes in Buizel’s track, it exploding. Buizel shoots back, defeated. Referee: Buizel is unable to battle! Crystal: One hit?! Conway: Definetely a powerful Hidden Power. Paul: Dragon type. Ian scowls at Paul, as he and Crystal return their Pokémon. Paul stares Conway down. Conway: I guess it’s up to me. Paul: Won’t take too long. You suck on offense. Conway: True. Doesn’t mean we still can’t try. Power Gem! Paul: Hidden Power! Slowking’s gem glows, firing a red energy beam. A Hidden Power orb forms, blocking Power Gem. It then shoots forward, shattering Power Gem and approaching Slowking. Conway: Confusion! Slowking uses Confusion, catching the Hidden Power. It then shoots it back, it exploding on contact with Empoleon. Conway: Steel types resist Dragon attacks, so I’m not expecting too much damage. But, with the strength it showed off before, it should do some decent… Paul: Hydro Cannon! Conway: …or not. Protect! Empoleon fires a condensed sphere of water, as Slowking raises a blue barrier. The Protect takes Hydro Cannon and fades. A Hidden Power shoots through and crashes into Slowking, defeating it. Referee: The victors are Ian and Paul! Paul returns Empoleon, as he walks off. Crystal runs across the field, looking apologetic. Crystal: I’m so sorry, Ian! Conway said that the best chance to defeat you guys was to pit you two against each other, but I never imagined that Paul would choose Empoleon. Ian: No problem. I agree that was the best tactic. Nicely done. Conway: (Returning Slowking) There’s no time to read Paul in battle. His attack is simply an onslaught. End Scene Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, we are in the final round of this year’s Tag Team tournament! We have Ian from Pallet Town and Paul from Veilstone City vs. Silver from Viridian City and Dawn from Sandgem Town! Dawn: That’s Miss Dawn Berlitz! Silver: You ready, Miss Berlitz? Dawn: (Flustered) Oh, you can call me Dawn. I’m alright with that. And yes. I feel stronger than ever. Silver: Then let’s go. Paul: You using your weak new Pokémon? Ian: I don’t have any weak Pokémon. Paul: Heh. Sure. Just don’t get in my way. Ian: Same to you. Chimchar! Paul: Swinub! Silver: Smeargle! Dawn: Ponyta! The four choose their Pokémon, them all raring to go. Dawn: You were right. He did choose Chimchar. Silver: Making Ponyta the best counter to it. Dawn: Let’s show off how strong we’ve gotten! Ponyta, use Fire Spin! Ian: Chimchar, Flamethrower! Paul: Mud Bomb! Silver: Aqua Tail! Swinub spits a Mud Bomb, as Smeargle spears Aqua Tail forward, piercing and breaking Mud Bomb. Ponyta breathes a vortex of flames, as Chimchar blocks it with Flamethrower. Flamethrower breaks through, hitting Ponyta and it absorbing the flames with Flash Fire. Dawn: Nicely done! Now go for Stomp! Ian: Block it with Brick Break! Silver: Smeargle, use Bounce! Paul: Blizzard! Ponyta gallops forward, as Chimchar charges it with Brick Break. Swinub breathes a Blizzard, as Smeargle Bounces over it. Ponyta and Chimchar are hit by Blizzard, stalling the two. Smeargle comes down, Bouncing onto and pinning Chimchar to the ground. Ian: What?! Dawn: Now Flame Wheel to Double Kick! Ponyta uses Flame Wheel, pushing through Blizzard to strike Swinub. Swinub skids back, as Ponyta charges again, spinning around and extending its hind legs for a Double Kick. Swinub charges forward with Take Down, blocking the attack. Swinub tumbles back, suffering recoil damage. Ian: Chimchar, Flame Wheel! Silver: Bounce off and use Aqua Tail. Smeargle Bounces off Chimchar as it lights up with Flame Wheel, charging after Smeargle as it descends. Smeargle uses Aqua Tail, striking Chimchar and knocking it aside, next to Swinub. The two Pokémon struggle to stand up, as Ponyta and Smeargle reunite. Silver: Let’s use this chance to use Acupressure. Smeargle places a finger on his neck, pressing down on a pressure point. Smeargle lets off a sigh of relief, powering up. Swinub gets up, determined. Swinub: SWI! Swinub glows with pink energy, everyone gasping while Paul simply smirks. Swinub evolves into Piloswine, its long tusks revealing it is Male. Piloswine: Pilo! Paul: Finally. Ice Shard! Piloswine forms a jagged Ice Shard, firing it at Smeargle and hitting it hard. Piloswine bellows forward, appearing in its face. Silver: Aqua Tail! Paul: Fury Attack! Smeargle whips around an Aqua Tail, as Piloswine blocks it with his tusk. He then continues to strike with his tusks, breaking Aqua Tail and striking Smeargle several times. Dawn: Ponyta! Help Smeargle out with Fire Spin! Ian: Brick Break! Ponyta prepares to release Fire Spin, as Chimchar leaps up by its head, hand glowing white. It strikes Ponyta with Brick Break, knocking it back. Ian: Now Flamethrower! Paul: Mud Bomb! Chimchar breathes Flamethrower across the field at Smeargle, while Piloswine fires Mud Bomb across the field at Ponyta. The two just barely avoid colliding with each other, as their attacks strike their marks. Ponyta is defeated, while Smeargle gets back up. Paul: Ice Shard! Piloswine fires a quick Ice Shard, striking and defeating Smeargle. Referee: The victors are Ian and Paul! Ian: Way to go, Chimchar! Chimchar: Chim! Chimchar runs over to Ian, leaping into his arms. Paul returns Piloswine. Paul: You two are both pathetic. Chimchar’s Flamethrower couldn’t beat Smeargle on its own after that Acupressure. You would’ve lost. Ian: No. The battle would’ve just continued. Ian and Paul stand on a stage, being awarded medals for the competition. The others cheer in the crowd. Silver: So close. Thank you, Dawn. I came closer to defeating them than ever before with your help. Dawn: Oh, I did not do much. You were the strength of the team. Silver: You were still strong. I appreciate all that you did. Dawn: (Blushing) It was an honor. Events * Paul releases Chimchar while Ian catches it. * Ian and Paul win the Hearthome tag team competition, with Dawn and Silver as the runner ups, and Conway and Crystal in the top 4. * Paul's Empoleon is revealed to know Hidden Power. * Dawn's Ponyta is revealed to have learned Fire Spin and Double Kick. * Smeargle has Sketched a Bounce attack. * Paul's Swinub evolves into a Piloswine. ** It learns Fury Attack and is revealed to be Male. Characters * Ian * Paul * Dawn Berlitz * Silver * Crystal * Conway * trainers Pokémon * Chimchar (Ian's, newly caught) * Staravia (Ian's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Chimchar (Paul's, released) * Empoleon (Paul's) * Swinub (Paul's, evolves) * Piloswine (Paul's, newly evolved) * Buneary (Dawn's) * Ponyta (Dawn's) * Smeargle (Silver's) * Buizel (Crystal's) * Munchlax (Conway's) * Slowking (Conway's) * Hitmonlee * Hitmonchan Trivia * Ian obtaining Chimchar follows the pattern of the anime. * Empoleon's Hidden Power is of the Dragon type because it is considered one of the strongest offensive types. * This marks the third time that Conway has battled against Ian, the other times being in Vs. Drowzee and Vs. Golem. This is the first time he has won. * Aside from Smeargle defeating Hitmonchan, all the final blows made by Dawn's and Silver's team was made by Dawn's Pokémon. * The shriveled up Rawst Berry that Munchlax offered to Chimchar is the same one it offered in Vs. Mothim. It reappeared partially shriveled in Vs. Happiny. This marks the second time that Munchlax's Pickup ability has been used to foreshadow future events. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Paul arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Hearthome tag team arc